<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Years Today by Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292675">Two Years Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat'>Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fires, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Lazy Mornings, Long One Shot, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, No Beta, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Sad Wade, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Kisses, So many kisses, So many!, They all need hugs, True Love, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson Saves Peter Parker, Wedding Rings, civilians always need saving, happy Wade, hotels are on fire, saving civilians from the fire, spider-man saves the day, they ruined their lazy day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade's lazy morning gets interrupted by civilians in need. One their two year anniversary no less! How rude of the civilians. What happens when Peter gets hurt saving the civilians? Will he make it? Will Wade be able to propose? His Baby Boy needs to be awake to say yes. Will Peter wake up? Will they get to eat the 156 pancakes Peter made?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Years Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was intentionally a song fic of the song New Religion - Acoustic by The Heydaze. But it's not anymore. So yeah. It was also supposed to be 2,000 words and now it's 5,500 words. And I wrote the whole thing yesterday. It's super fluffy and cute, but it also has angst. So beware.</p><p>[white] (yellow) {author}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade stretched his arms as a smile stretched across his face. Another small kiss was placed upon his scarred nose. The person who gave the kiss was looking up at him with bright big brown eyes, fluffy brown hair that was poofing out everywhere, and a crooked grin. Peter. Wade’s everything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning Wade,” Peter said, trying to keep his grin and laugh out of his voice as he spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s got you all happy, Sweetums?” He asked, the joy radiating off Peter spreading to him. Baby boy’s eyebrows furrowed and a frown (more of a pout) showed on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know?” Peter asked, concerned. “If you don’t know, then you have to figure it out for yourself.” Peter slowly pulled himself out of bed, noting where Wade’s eyes wandered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, Peter, I’m sorry for not…“ He trailed off as he had no clue what he was apologizing for. [Two year anniversary.] (Even I know what today is) <em>Right!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s our two year anniversary!” [You totally copied us.] (You should come clean) The smile came back full force on his boyfriend’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! It is!” Peter shouted and crawled back into bed, curling right up into Wade’s side. Sighing, he whispered “I knew you would remember. I knew you wouldn’t forget like all the boyfriends and husbands in movies and tv shows. You’re not like them.” (Lier lier pants on fire) [You forgot] Wade’s smile was just as big as his boyfriend’s, pressing a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After spending the morning soaking up the sunlight seeping through the windows and each other’s love, they decided to get out of bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade likes to pride himself on his wonderful pancake making skills, but, his pancakes can never top Peter’s. Somehow (spider sense) he knows just when to flip them to make them perfect. And so at this moment, Peter is putting his skills to good use and making <em>lots </em>of pancakes. And Wade, Wade’s hugging his baby boy from the back, spreading little kisses along his hairline, shoulders and neck. All the while watching Golden Girls out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But today, it was a special day. Their two year anniversary. They met when Peter was 22, and in college. Wade was 26. But it took them forever to actually become friends. Almost another two years for them to date. Those years were horrible. Wanting to date Peter and smother him in kisses but not being able to. Horrible. [That’s so cheesy] (Shut up, White! It’s adorable!) Peter was 25, Wade was 29 when they did start dating. And boy, that was the best day of his life. (Best day of his life so far) [Right, cause if he says yes, today will be the best of the best days of your life.] (That doesn’t make any sense.) [Fuck you, Yellow.]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Exactly. Wade is gonna propose. Ask the big question. He got the ring a week ago, on his way back from a job. He wasn’t killing anyone! Why would you think that? He’s a changed man. [You did kill one person] That was in self defense! It was a job SHEILD asked him to do. It was just to get some info.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Wade was stuck in his head, Peter had somehow turned himself around in Wade’s arms. Tapping on his head, “Shut up White and Yellow. Don’t bug him today.” Even though it was supposed to be threatening, it came out the total opposite. (Fine.) [Have your happy day, but we’ll be back tomorrow.] </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lent down to kiss Peter on his lips, mumbling right on his lips, “They’re gone, but they said they’ll be back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then let’s make today worth it.” Peter backing away, taking his scarred hands and giving them little kisses on the knuckles. “I’ve already made plenty of pancakes.” Letting go of one hand to gesture towards the sky high stack of pancakes behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gasps, in mock surprise, “How long did I space out??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long enough, there’s more in the oven staying warm.” The smirk on his face making his eyes crinkle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby boy!” Wade runs towards the oven, opening it. There’s a lot more pancakes, taking up both racks and almost touching the roof above. “You should have shook me! They’re getting cold!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter laughs, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend be all dramatic about pancakes. Which isn’t a rare occurrence. “Then you better start clearing the table of your weapons,” Wade looks over at the table where his katanas, guns, more guns, bullets, grenades, and more, sat. “And you get to get out all the other toppings. I just made 156 pancakes, you can do the rest.” [156 pancakes] (That’s a —) {You don’t exist for the rest of this fic. Get outta here. I’m the author, I make the rules.}</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, Petey, I’ll clear the table,” Pressing another kiss on Peter’s lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kisses aren’t gonna get you out of it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade huffs, stomping over to the weapons. “He betrayed me. On our anniversary, no less. It’s you and me till the end.” Peter watches him talk to his weapons with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed for a few minutes, then he goes over to the TV and changes it from Golden Girls to the news. “Petey,” Wade whines. “How do you keep betraying me? I can’t work with the news in the background.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop whining, Wadey, —“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gasps, “How dare you call me that horrible name?!?!?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And figure it out, I want to eat.” Peter continues, completely ignoring Wade’s comment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The hotel is on 5th is on fire. Many guests are still inside, and firefighters are doing their best to stop the fire and get everyone out. Stay alert for updates.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the quiet morning ended. For Wade and for Peter. The day just started for Deadpool and Spider-Man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter flung himself over the back of the couch, sprinting to the bedroom. Wade dropped all the weapons he was carrying, following Peter to the bedroom. When he got there, Peter already had his suit pants on and pulling the shirt on. Wade shedded clothing as he hobbled as quickly as possible over towards his suit. He was pulling the pants on while Peter was pulling his gloves and mask on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved to stand next to the door, waiting for Wade to finish putting on his suit. Wade finished, running towards the window, Peter falling in step behind him. It was like every time they heard something happen. Peter stepped in front, opening the window with his webs, Wade jumping on Peter’s back before they even made it to the window. And without losing any momentum Peter jumped through the big window, Wade on his back. Catching the next building over with his webs, swinging them up, spinning and twisting to get enough momentum for the drop to let them go over as much distance as possible in each swing. When Peter moved, Wade made sure to hold on and twist, keeping them aerodynamic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reached the building within a few minutes. But with fires, every minute counts. Wade let go, Peter staying in the air to got to the upper levels of the building, Peter caught him with another web, lowering him to the ground. As soon as he touched down, Peter let go of the web, still in mid swing towards the top floor, and Wade didn’t stop moving. Running straight into the building, he scanned each floor, running through the flames for quicker passage, not coming across anyone. Until the third floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A women screamed. Wade twisted on his foot so fast he almost broke the ankle, and ran towards them. “It’s ok, I’m going to get you out of here.” Holding his hands out, trying to seem as least threatening as possible. Working with Spidey gave him a better rep, but he still looked scary. There was women holding a baby and a little girl clinging to her mother’s hand, crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bent to pick up the girl, time was everything, none to waste. He picked her up, holding her against one hip. And did the same with the mother, who was petit enough for him to, letting her still hold her baby. He ran around the flames, towards the window. There wasn’t any way to jump out without breaking his ankles which would slow him down to save anyone else. He leaned out, that was the only way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wade!” He looked up, there was Spidey, tossing people out the window, catching them, and lowering them onto a spider web below. “Throw them! I got them, there’s someone else on that floor!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to the mother and daughter. “I’m going to throw you out now, Spider-Man will catch you.” The women looked panicked, but she nodded. “3, 2, 1!” He threw them, waiting only a few seconds to see that Spidey did catch them, he turned back inside, calling for the other person Spidey told him about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other side of the floor, in a closet that’s handle was burning red hot, whimpering and barking was heard. He ran towards the room with the closet and ripped open the door. It hurt, but it would heal. A little boy, around ten years old, was huddled in a corner with his black dog growling at Wade from in front. He got down on his knees, “I’m going to get you out of here. You have to trust me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy nodded, “It’s ok, Moose.” The dog backed down. Wade swiftly sweep up the kid in his arms, standing, hoping the dog would follow. Moose followed. There was a lot more fire now. He had to walk through some flames, bowing his shoulders so he would protect the kid from the worst of it, holding the kids neck and head to save him from brain damage. The dog followed right behind him, barking at everything. Wade mumbled comforting words, trying to calm the kid down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he was near the window, the upper floors came down in front. Blocking the path. Wade turned, looking for the stairs. He saw them, sprinting as fast as he could, not as worried about the dog, towards them. More and more parts of the ceiling was coming down as he ran. If he didn’t make it to the stairs, they’d be trapped. The kid cried out. A piece of burning ceiling had come hit him on the shoulder. Wade kept running. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made it to the stairs. Not stoping they made it to the bottom floor. The entire building coming down on top of them. The dog, ever the loyal friend, didn’t run ahead. 60 feet. 50 feet. Almost there. The building came down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade stumbled, falling. The kid hitting the floor with. The dog licked the boys head, wanting to wake him up. They should be smushed. Wade turned on his back, looking up. Spidey. He was holding the entire building from falling on them. “Wade,” Spidey croaked, “Go, get the kid out of here.” Wade didn’t want to leave Spidey, as strong as he was, nobody could hold up 10 stories for long, not even a mutant. Wade nodded, picking the kid up bridal style and running. The dog followed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">40 feet. 30 feet. So close.<em> Don’t look behind, don’t look at Spidey. </em>20 feet. 10 feet. Free. As soon as he was out he was surrounded by medics wanting to help him and the kid. He just passed the kid to them. And ran back inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Come on. Come on. Spidey doesn’t have your healing factor. You have to save him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached Peter. His legs were shaking from the weight. Without pausing, he grabbed him. Releasing the weight from his shoulders. Making the whole thing come down. Using Peter’s web shooters he webbed a pole outside the building, he ran and slid on the ground, still holding Spidey. Only 3 feet of room above them and falling fast. The web retracted. Bringing them towards the pole, sliding across the floor. The building fell. Collapsed. And they had made it out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A breath of relief escaped his mouth now that they were out of harms way. Out of the main danger. Now to deal with the press and injured Peter. “No, hospitals.” Peter croaked. Wade squeezed his arms in silent reassurance. He knew that. Neither of them liked hospitals. Peter cause he was stubborn about his secret identity and Wade cause he healed to fast for them to be of any use. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spider-Man, are you ok?” A worried medic asked while a news reporter held a mic close with a camera close behind. More and more medics, reporters and civilians coming to talk to Peter. To see if he was hurt, to ask him if he got everyone out, and to thank him for saving him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spider-Man is fine, a little shook. I’m going to take him back home.” Wade replied forcefully, close to a snarl. Many people backed away. But not all, not enough to have an easy path back to their apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter raised his hand in a half wave thing to get their attention. All the reporter cameras and mics swarmed him. “I’m fine.” He said, pushing out of Wade’s hold to stand on his own. “I’m ok. Just tired, we got everyone out. I have others to save now.” Not fully convinced, the reporters hesitantly backed away, everyone else following. Peter tried to take a step forward, but stumbling and almost eating pavement. Wade rushed forward, catching him. He can’t walk on his own, but if he wants to walk, Wade will help. Even if it hurts him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, they hobbled away from the fire that firefighters were still putting out. Once out of sight of the reporters, medics and civilians, Wade scooped Peter up in a bridal hold careful of the burns and holes in his suit. Both of them would need to throw their suits out and make new ones. A lot of Peter’s face was showing and there were rips and holes everywhere. Specially on Wade’s, since he ran straight through the fire. But his wounds were already healed, Peter’s would need a good cleaning and wrapping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They went faster with Peter no longer trying to walk. Peter rested his head on Wade’s chest, most likely asleep by the sound of his breathing and how he wasn’t moving. Wade tried to move faster, but it was difficult to do so without jostling Peter too much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They made it home, slowly and painfully, but they did it. Wade kicked open their door, setting Peter carefully on the couch, Peter would want to see everything and not be in the small room when he heals. And Wade rushed over to their big medical cabinet in their bathroom, grabbing all the things he needed to clean and wrap Peter's burns. He wanted to do the worst of it — the cleaning — before Peter woke up, to save him from the pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade carefully and slowly stripped Peter’s suit off of him, making sure to get the fabric away from the burns, leaving him in his boxers. Using a wet rag with some soap, keeping a bucket with extra water next to him, he dabbed the burns on his stomach and side. He rinsed them with the water from the bucket beside him. He repeated this with the burns on Peter’s cheek, hands, arms and legs. Once he was done cleaning the wounds he left to change out of his burned and ripped costume and into sweats and a t-shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he came back, Peter stirred, mumbling something. “Oh, Baby Boy, Sweetums, Petey Pie, Love of my Life, you worried me there. Don’t do that.” Wade said in a teasing but loving tone. A smile prominent in his tone. He was worried and scared. But Peter’s gonna be ok, he’s home and Wade’s taking good care of him. [I don—] {NO.}</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Wade.” Peter mumbled sleepingly, “It won’t happen again. I think I’m gonna take a nap now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, wow Petey, the sarcasm was unnecessary. And you’ve been napping since we got home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you…” And he was gone. Asleep. How rude of him to be half conscious and fall back asleep less than a minute later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade continued to wrap Petey’s wounds. The one on his stomach was the hardest. Having to lift Peter up to wrap it all the way around. But he was able to get it done, leaving Petey to rest and sleep it off. Not that his wounds would heal once he wakes up but at least he can sleep off the worst of the pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went back to the moving his weapons out of the way and stuffing them in the closet Peter designated for his weapons. But Peter wanted them organized. Which is asking<em> way</em> too much from him. Peter isn’t organized, he has stuff everywhere. He can’t ask <em>Wade</em> to be organized if <em>he</em> can’t. So Wade stuffed them like a little kid pushing their toys under their bed instead of picking them up. Slamming the door closed so the weapons would stay in, Wade left to his next chore. Getting the pancake toppings out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looks like they’ll be eating pancakes for dinner instead of brunch. They got out of bed around noon and saving people took them to… What time is it? Wade passed Peter, leaving a light kiss on his forehead, turning the TV on to play in the background, and looked at the oven clock. 5:45. Yep, dinner time. It was a big day and neither hand eaten anything. Which, if Wade hurried up cleaning table, might not have happened. But Wade complained, and now he was starving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he still needs to propose. How? He has no idea. He has no plan. He should probably make one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s a lot of work. When the time is right, he’ll propose. The boxes could give him ideas. But they’re banned. So that’s not an option. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade defrosts a bag of mixed frozen berries in a pot with maple syrup, stirring it every few minutes. Wade cuts up the fresh fruit they bought for the occasion and puts them in a bowl, putting out the Nutella and the real Canadian maple syrup. He left the pancakes in the oven to keep them warm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finishing his chores, he goes over to the couch and lifts Peter’s head to put it on his lap. Leaning over he presses a light little kiss on his lips. “You really did give me a scare there, you know. I wasn’t joking.” He whispers, straightening his back and petting Peter’s fluffy hair. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat there, peppering Peter’s face with kisses, petting his hair and talking quietly as if he was awake, “Petey, Petey, Petey. I love you. You need to wake up. I did what you asked. I put my weapons away and I set the table. We’re supposed to eat brunch now. Baby Boy, you need to wake up so I can propose. I can’t ask for your hand in marriage if you’re not conscious to say yes. If soulmates existed, you’d be mine. Ok-- that was cringy. I’m never saying that again. You get what I’m trying to say though. I love you. The only one for me. The love of my life.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Wade was starting to get worried. It was almost 9pm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter should have woken up by now. The burns should have started healing. He should be awake. No, no, no. He’s going to wake up. He has to wake up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby?” Wade asked, concerned. “Why aren’t you awake?” He leaned over, kissing his face with more concern and speed. “You need to wake up. I need you. You need to wake up. Wake up.” The two words became a mantra. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” Wade didn’t stop mumbling it. “Wake up, wake up. I love you. Wake up. Wake up. I love you. I love you. Wake up. Wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed his his ear over Peter’s heart. Only stopping his mantra to listen for his heartbeat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was one. It was light, but steady. Peter should be awake. “Wake up. I love you. I love you, I love you. Wake up. Wake up. I love you.” He said it as though his declaration of love was going to wake Peter. Wade kissed his mouth. Still mumbling his mantra. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re supposed to get married. But you need to be awake for that to happen. You saved so many people today, you can’t die. I need you. I love you. Wake up. Wake up.” He kept talking, never wanting to incase Peter’s heart stopped. “Please.” It was a whispered plea. Tears streamed down his face, Peter couldn’t leave. Not yet. It was too soon. They're supposed to get married. Maybe adopt a kid. Live until they’re old, wrinkly with white stringing hair. They still have so much more life to live. One fire can’t take that away. No. Wade wasn’t going to let it. He’d fight Death if she shows up. He is not going to let Peter die today. “Wake up, wake up, wake up. I <em>love</em> you. Wake up. You can’t die today. It’s too soon. Not yet, Baby. Wake up. Don’t leave. Don’t go where I can’t follow. The burns aren’t that bad. I love you. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. I love you. I <em>love </em>you. I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade was freaking out, Peter had had worse wounds than these. He should be fine. He will be fine. Wade never stopped leaving kisses over Peters face, never stopped talking, tears never slowing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peter, please.” It was a breathless plea. A plea to any great deity out there. A plea for anything, everything. Let Peter wake up. The burns shouldn’t have been this bad. Wade cleaned them, wrapped them. Peter doesn’t have his healing factor but his works much better than average when it has food to fuel it. Food. Food. Food! Peter hadn’t eaten since yesterday. His healing factor can’t kick in without food. Peter’s told him that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully lifting Peter’s head, Wade quickly moves off the couch and to the kitchen. Taking the bowl of fruit off the table, he dumps it in a blender that Peter bought when he was trying to eat healthier. He grabs the milk, and some green vegetables from the fridge, and dumps them in. Taking three scoops of protein powder that Peter got when he made them go on a diet, adding it in, he puts the lid on and blends it on high. He doubts it’ll be very good, but at least Peter will get some energy from it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pouring it into a cup and adding a straw, he heads back over to the couch. Lifting Peter’s head, he sits back down where he was before, he kisses Peter’s forehead lightly. “I need you to drink this, ok? It’s gonna help you heal. You’ll be able to wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter has to wake up. Once he eats, he’ll wake up. Wade doesn’t know what he’d do if Peter didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting a pillow on his lap, Wade rests Peter’s head on the pillow. Keeping his neck up so he can drink the smoothy. He slips the straw in Peter’s mouth and waits for him to drink it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe the straw wasn’t the best idea. The person needs to be conscious to use a straw. He takes it out and sets it on the coffee table. He lifts the cup to Peter’s mouth and slowly helps Peter swallow. He does this many times, till the rest of the smoothy is gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has to go refill the cup in the middle, but the smoothy is gone. Peter ate something. He should wake up soon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wake up, Baby. I love you.” Wade goes back to his mantra and forehead kisses while waiting. “I love you so much. So so much. More than anything in this god forsaken world. I love you. Don’t doubt it.” He takes the ring out of his pocket. “I even got this ring to prove it to you. But you need to accept it. I love you. I’ll love you even if you say no. It’ll break my heart, but I’ll survive. Just wake up. That’s all you need to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade continued talking, hoping against all hope that Peter would come back. That Peter wouldn’t go where he can not follow. It was another few hours before he heard anything from Peter. Another few hours of whispering to Peter about getting married and waking up and his love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do.” It was scratching and quiet, but it was said. Peter coughed clearing his throat and speaking clearer, “I do, Wade, I do. I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shocked and happy that Peter was awake, Wade didn’t process what Peter said. He just leaned in a kissed him, right on the mouth. It was quick and there wasn’t much response, but it was a lively kiss. Wade didn’t stop kissing him, on the nose, cheek, eyelids, eyebrows, left temple, right temple. He didn’t stop peppering Peter’s face in kisses, a huge smile on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Baby, I love you so much.” Peter huffed, the closest thing to a laugh he could manage. “You woke up. You woke up. You came back. You didn’t leave. I love you. You woke up!” Wade’s mantra changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Honey.” Peter said, his smile in his tone but his voice still slightly gravely. “Thank you, Wade, I love you. I love you so much. I’m ok.” Peter didn’t stop reassuring Wade that he was there. Awake. Alive. Peter knew where Wade’s mind would go if he didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what did you say?” Wade started processing what Peter said as he woke up. “What did you say when you first woke up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter’s smile got bigger. “I said I do. I said I’ll marry you.” Wade’s eyes got big, his mouth dropping open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know I was asking?” Suspicion in his tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard you, you said it right before I woke up, but I still heard it.” Wade’s smile couldn’t ever get bigger than it did in that moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said yes!” He yelled. Wade kissed him then. A real kiss. Not a peck. A real kiss. A kiss that lasted until they both needed air. It was an odd angle, they bumped noses more than a few times. But it was perfect. It was solidifying the future. Their future. And it was looking amazing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither moved far from the other, pressing their foreheads together and letting their breaths mingle. “Yeah, do you have a ring for me, Wilson?” A smirk present in the words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade laughed. Pressing a light kiss on Peter’s lips. “Of course I have a ring, Parker.” Wade reached and grabbed the ring from his sweatpants pocket. It was a simple band of silver. Three small jewels. A ruby and two diamonds on each side. The ruby slightly bigger than the diamonds. “Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Peter waved his hand, wanting to see the ring. Wade lifted his hand, kissing the knuckles before slipping the ring on his ring finger. Peter giggled like a school girl and brought his hand closer to his face to see the ring. He gasped, “It’s gorgeous!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade smiled fondly at his fiancé. His fiancé. “I love you, my fiancé.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, my fiancé.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed there, basking in each other’s love. The TV played in the background, but neither paid any attention to it. Only focusing on the kisses and love confessions that they’re sharing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving one last kiss on Peter’s lips, the last kiss for the next few minutes, Wade whispered, “I’m gonna get up now, Baby Boy, I’m gonna get you some you some pancakes.” Peter pouted, but couldn’t do anything about it. Wade lifted Petey’s head and got up. “I set the table and everything. And now you can’t get up.” Peter chuckled. “How <em>rude</em> of you to waste my hard work like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am <em>so </em>sorry for wasting your efforts.” Sarcasm clear in his voice “How ‘bout you pick me up and bring me breakfast in bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the only reason you keep me around. To make me do the work and cause I come with the pretty ring.” Wade laughed, happy that his fiancé’s is ok. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The ring is real pretty. But no, I keep you around for more than that. I even got you a ring but you proposed first. A pity really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade stopped, froze. And as if he were in a cartoon, he slowly turned to look at Peter with wide eyes and a open mouth. And Peter was admiring his new ring, completely oblivious to Wade’s reaction. “You… What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got you a ring, I was planning on proposing when the time was right. You beat me to it.” He said, still admiring his ring. “It’s in the bag on my desk.” Wade tried to play it cool, but he failed and almost sprinted towards the desk in the bedroom. He caught himself and speed walked. He found the bag, exactly where Peter said it’d be, and took out a little black velvet box.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking out of the room, he opened the box. He gasped, lifting his hand to his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wade?” Peter asked from the couch, concerned. Wade quickly moved over there, his eyes tearing up. He’s growing soft. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You actually did buy me a ring,” He gasped. Rubbing his eyes to stop the tears. This shouldn’t be that big of a deal. But knowing that Peter loved him enough to want to marry him, he knows that Peter said yes, but this is different. This is knowing that Peter would’ve asked him. Asked Wade. The scarred mercenary who’s insane. It was too much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Wade, come here.” Peter said as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. Wade got on his knees next to the couch to be face to face with Peter. Peter leans forward off his pillow and presses a light kiss on his lips, taking the the box from Wade’s hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter takes the out the ring from its little box. Holding up the thick silver band with a simple engraving of <em>my love, my everything</em> on the inside, Peter asked, “Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, Wade Wilson?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, Peter!” Wade rushed forward and kissed him, both melting into the sweet kiss. Salty with tears of joy. The second kiss that promised a future. Peter leaned back, taking Wade’s hand, kissing his knuckles lightly and slipping the silver band onto his ring finger. Repeating what Wade did with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now bring me to bed and feed me the pancakes that I worked so hard to make!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade laughed. This was the best day of his life. Others may come close. But this one tops every other best day. “Alright, Sweetums!” Wade scooped Peter up bridal style, left a slobbery kiss on his forehead and brought him to their bed. He dropped him carefully in the middle, leaving to get a tray of pancakes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed in relief as he made the tray. Crazy to think that a few hours ago, Peter was nearing death’s doorstep. Smiling, he walked back to the bedroom with his tray of pancakes and toppings. “Baby boy!” He shouted in mock hurt, “You’re taking up the whole bed, scoot over!” Wade went over to his side, setting the tray down at the end of the bed. Carefully pushing Peter, staying away from the burns, Wade squeezed into bed next to him. “Scoot, scoot! Give me some space!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter laughed, “This is where you set me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How dare you blame me?!?! This is not my fault!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It totally is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The betrayal!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fond smile replaced Peter’s laughs, “I love you. So, so much, Wade. I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade quieted down, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter smirked, “Ok, let’s eat. Our brunch is long overdue. What time is it anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“1 am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!?!?!!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s enjoy our early morning breakfast, Baby Boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter grumbled about it being too late and too early to eat breakfast, while stuffing his mouth with pancakes. Wade slid right up next to him, stealing his next bite. And they enjoyed their early morning or late night breakfast. Depending on who you ask.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The End)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[I wanted to say it!] (You weren’t quick enough.) [The writer likes you more.] (No, she doesn’t, you’re obviously her favorite.]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">{The End. And they lived happily ever after.} [You’re no fun, writer.] (For once I agree with White) {Fine. We’ll do it together}</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">([{ The End. }])</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And Wade's dumbness about using a straw to feed Peter, was not his fault. That's on me. When I was writing, I thought a straw would be a good idea. Then I realized that it wasn't and so I made Wade follow my thought process on that.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Drop a comment and find me on tumblr @wannabeauthorzofija for more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>